Butterfly
by sesshomaru's wifey
Summary: Luka is planting and sings about her favorite purple Samurai. Song Fic GakuLuka


Luka sat in the garden of the vocaloid mansion, singing to herself. She was planting new vegetables in the garden and smiled to herself when she picked up the packet of eggplant seeds. Then she started singing about her favorite purple haired vocaloid.

**Ai yai yai  
Ai yai yai  
Ai yai yai  
Where's my samurai?**  
she put down the seeds and started dancing.  
**I'm searching for a man  
All across Japan  
Just to find  
To find my samurai**  
**Someone who is strong  
But still a little shy  
Yes I need  
I need my samurai**  
she remembered the time when Gakupo helped Haku by giving her singing lessons and because of that, the silver haired woman was on key more often.  
**Ai yai yai  
I'm your little butterfly  
Green black and blue make the colours in the sky  
Ai yai yai  
I'm your little butterfly  
Green black and blue make the colours in the** **sky**

Luka had danced herself into the woods on the mansion grounds and walked down the path twards the waterfall.  
**I'm searching in the woods  
And high upon the hills  
Just to find  
To find my samurai  
** she slipped her feet into the water and she sat on a large rock,letting the fish under her swim freely by her dangling appendages.  
**Someone who won't regret  
To keep me in his net  
Yes I need  
I need my samurai**

she wanted a relationship with Gakupo, but she was scared that she would just be another notch on his bedpost. That was why she put on a cold and tough expression around him.  
**Ai yai yai  
I'm your little butterfly  
Green black and blue make the colours in the sky  
Ai yai yai  
I'm your little butterfly  
Green black and blue make the colours in the sky**  
Gakupo came home with the groceries he bought at the supermarket in town and he asked Kaito if he'd seen Luka,as he handed the blue haired man a container of ice cream.

"last time I saw her was planting vegtables in the garden."

Gakupo thanked him and went to the garden to find his 'Luka-Hime'.  
**Ai yai yai  
Ai yai yai  
Ai yai yai  
Where's my samurai?**  
Gakupo found her abandoned basket of seeds and began to panic,until he heard singing from the forest.  
**Ai yai yai  
Ai yai yai  
Ai yai yai  
Where's my samurai?**  
he followed the sound and found Luka by a waterfall, singing to herself.  
**Ai yai yai  
I'm your little butterfly  
Green black and blue make the colours in the sky  
Ai yai yai  
I'm your little butterfly  
Green black and blue make the colours in the sky**  
He listened to the lyrics that she repeated and was wondering who she was singing about. He heard her describe herself as a butterfly and couldn't help but agree with her.  
**Ai yai yai  
I'm your little butterfly  
Green black and blue make the colours in the sky  
Ai yai yai  
I'm your little butterfly  
Green black and blue make the colours in the sky  
**Luka played with the water in her hands. And looked up at the sky and saw that the forrest matched the colors she described. The green of the trees, the black shadows the hight of them made and the clear blue of the water and sky.  
**Ai yai yai  
Ai yai yai  
Ai yai yai  
Where's my samurai?**  
Gakupo was smiling. She had sung this about him and he wondered why she wasn't as open as he was with his feelings for her.  
**Ai yai yai  
I'm your little butterfly  
Green black and blue make the colours in the sky**

"Please don't hurt me Gakupo" she sighed to herself and continued to move her feet in the water.

Gakupo walked up to her and put a hand on her shoulder and said "I would never hurt my beautiful butterfly." And he placed a chaste kiss on her lips.

Still shocked she hesitated then kissed him back with all the passion she had.

Gakupo broke the kiss and looked at the sky and said "it's getting dark, the others will be woried. Would my butterfly acompany me to dinner?" he extended his hand to help her up.

"since my Samurai asked so nicely."she took his hand and they began walking.

They walked out of the forrest hand in hand and when they passed Len, he wondered what happened since they both had large grins on their faces.

Len asked Kaito what was wrong with them and he replied "They've finaly found love. Someday you will too little buddy."

**OWARI**

**~~~~~~Author's Box~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

_that was cute. I got the inspiration from a clip on youtube_

.com/watch?v=PtR5agEb7TU

**it fits the story if you watch the clip while reading the story.**

_And for our Mononoke Naruto fans, we will be updating soon!_

**Thanx a bunch! Review and Reply**

3** sari **and _Yuki_


End file.
